1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigars and, more specifically, is concerned with a holder and ash tray for a cigar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigar holders have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 403,804, dated Jan. 5, 1999, Silkaitis disclosed the ornamental design for a cigarette and cigar ashtray for any cup holder, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,786, dated Jul. 14, 1936, Kuntz disclosed an invention which relates to improvements in cigarette and cigar holders, and has for an object among others the provision of means for holding a cigarette over an ashtray in such a manner as to insure the cigarette or any part of it or the ashes thereof from falling on the table, which means may be made in one or more pieces. It also has for an object the provision of such a holder wherein the cigarette held will deposit its ashes in the ashtray and to which the cigarette will not stick.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,481, dated Dec. 1, 1998, King disclosed a cradle or tray for holding a lit tobacco product having a V-shaped tray made of aluminum using 90 degree angle stock approximately 1/10 inch thick. A support arm made of a series of plastic link connected at one end to the tray and at its opposite end to a releasable clamp. The tray is fastened to the first link of element of the support arm with a flat heat machine screw. The last link or element is fastened to the clamp by a similar screw and nut so that the user can grasp the operating levers of the clamp. The clamp grip is large enough to grasp various support structures such as parts of a golf bag or in an appropriate location on a drivable golf cart.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,271, dated Aug. 29, 2000, Webber, et al., disclosed a cigar holder for a vehicle which is formed with one portion to support a cigar and another portion of non-heat conducting and weather resistant material to protect the vehicle from the heat of the cigar and the cigar holder from the deleterious effects of the weather. The cigar holder is attached to the vehicle by a suction cup which is concealed by an insert which is selectable to give the cigar holder different appearances.
In U.S. Pat. No. US 2003.0024549 A 1, dated Feb. 6, 2003, Gibertini disclosed a cigar caddie that has an elongated part tubular and part semi-tubular member for holding a cigar in the semi-tubular portion, and a hook or other securing member to secure the cigar caddie to a golf bag or golf cart. When the golfer is ready to make his next shot, he can put his lit cigar in the semi-cylindrical receiving cavity of the cigar caddie which has been secured to the golf bag or cart by placing the hook over the upper edge of the golf bag or over an available portion of the frame of the golf cart. The cigar caddie can be easily and quickly hooked onto the golf bag or cart and just as easily and quickly removed therefrom. It is a small, compact item that can be readily stored in the golf bag and carried along from hole to hole.
While these cigar holders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.